


I'm Just the Boy Using Too Many Chances

by Sugar_And_Sp1ce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dark Mark, Dark Mark Kink, Dom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Libraries, M/M, Potions, Quidditch, Redemption, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_And_Sp1ce/pseuds/Sugar_And_Sp1ce
Summary: Harry and Draco meet after the Final Battle. They come to an agreement and both boys come to realize that things aren't quite what they seem.





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I do not own the characters, or setting! All credits go to J.K. herself. First work on here actually and the first bit of writing I've done in ages. It definitely starts out slow and don't hesitate to leave comments! Also, this fic was actually inspired by a fan art I saw, on a tumblr account. Not going to link it, because obviously, no idea if the artist would approve. But I've obsessed over this one piece of art until a story formed, so there we are

Everything was over. The battles, the funerals...Everything. And Harry was so very tired, but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes as he stared at the ceiling of the room in Grimmauld Place. 

It was one of the first things he had done after the dust had settled and the fire went out. With his newfound power, he retook Grimmauld Place and Kreacher now dressed nicely still stayed here. With a tidy sum placed away that was added every week. It was a nice place to come home to. 

He finally falls into a fitful sleep only to wake early in the morning, heart pounding and drenched in sweat. He lays still for long minutes, calming his breathing and his mind before resolutely getting up and showering. 

Harry makes his way downstairs, no longer smelling of fear and desperation. Kreacher has a small breakfast prepared, and Harry offers him thanks and eats slowly, the Daily Prophet spread in front of him. He jumps at the tapping on the window and shakes his head at the jumpiness, before magically unsealing the window to let the owl in. 

There's a familiar crest on the back of the letter and Harry can't help but smile. He gives the owl a treat and sends it on its way. Harry carefully opens the letter and reads as he finishes his breakfast. 

Dear Mr Potter,  
I still have yet to receive confirmation of whether or not you are returning to Hogwarts to complete your seventh year. As a Professor and Headmistress, naturally I would advise it. But please send word soon.  
Also, with the school being destroyed, we would like as many wizards and witches as possible to help rebuild, you are welcome to do that as well.  
I do hope you're well Harry. 

Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall

Harry sat back in his chair, deep in thought. He toys with several thoughts before deciding to head to the Burrow. He decides to floo directly there, having gotten much better at it since his second year. 

He tumbles out of the fireplace to come face to face with Ginny. They hadn’t exactly ended things on a bad note, but things were ended just the same and he felt awkward around her. His cheeks inexplicably flush and he ducks his head before mumbling a greeting to the shocked girl. 

"It's about time you come to visit. Everyone needs a bit of cheering up and you're certainly bound to do so." Her tone is light, despite the guarded look in her gaze. 

He offers her a smile, "I'm not sure cheering will be going on, but is Ron and Hermione here?"

She doesn't return the smile, simply nods, "Yeah, in the kitchen. They're talking to Mum about the letter."

He swallows and nods before leaving her in the den, wincing at how weird things were between them now. He indeed finds Ron, Hermione, and Molly in the kitchen. After many hugs and offers of food he sits beside Hermione and asks, "So about the letter, are you two going back then?"

 

Hermione nods enthusiastically while Ron makes a sour face. The excited tones of Hermione fill the air, "Absolutely, I'm so grateful for the chance to go back. For the chance to do something normal."

Harry laughs softly and shakes his head, as Ron grumbles an affirmative, "And that means I go back too. I could have sworn hiding out on a quest all year meant we didn't have to do this." Hermione hits him playfully, a spark in her gaze. 

Harry shakes his head, "Well I can't let you all have all the fun. I need to go owl McGonagall." He stays and chats with everyone, even venturing up to speak to George at one point before retiring back to Grimmauld Place. He falls asleep a bit easier that night. 

He woke later than normal the next day. After showering and eating he Apparates outside Andromeda's house. By now he's welcome any time so he knocks briefly before walking in. He follows the sound of Teddy's babbling to the kitchen.

He walks in and freezes. Draco Malfoy is awkwardly holding Teddy while Andromeda is sitting across from them, they both look up as Harry enters. Harry stills, staring at the blond male. He seemed even smaller than he had at the trials. Which compared to everyone else not so very, but he was skinny, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Yet he was still the most beautiful boy Harry had ever seen. Harry starts walking again and he looks back and forth between them for a moment before shrugging and moving to sit between them. He turns a critical eye on Draco as Andromeda looks on curiously. His eyes could almost be amused as he tells Draco, "I nearly forgot he was your cousin. Though that you want anything to do with him amazes me."

Draco's eyes that had held a smidge of warmth immediately cool to freezing as Andromeda makes a face and takes Teddy, leaving the room. Draco's tone is polite but blunt, "I don't have much family left Potter. My mother is ill and my father cares for nothing. I liked Tonks whether you believe it or not. And I'll make sure I'm around for the child."

His bluntness and emotionless voice strikes Harry, he studies Draco silently for a few moments. He notes the dark circles, even the pale pallor of his skin no longer looks healthy. He was thinner, if still immaculately dressed. He internally grimaces as he realizes Draco is studying him and likely reaching the same conclusion that Harry didn't look so well. Harry tilts his head, "It would be a shame then...If his closest male relatives were caught up in an old and pointless feud. Wouldn't it?"

Draco's gaze shows the barest hint of surprise before studying Harry even closer, his gaze intent. After long moments of that he nods once, “It would be a shame, Potter.” His voice softens slightly, “I do care for him you know.”

Harry slowly nods and Andromeda enters the room and hands a cooing Teddy to Harry, whose attention is taken by the baby for a few minutes. Finally he looks back up at Andromeda with a smile, “I actually came to talk to you. I've decided to go back to Hogwarts to finish school. And wanted to discuss when I could take Teddy.”

Draco looked at him in something akin to shock, then silently continues watching. Andromeda looked between the boys for a moment before shrugging, “When do you think you could take him? I know you're allowed back for holidays. I assume you want those?”

Harry nodded and opened his mouth but Draco’s posh voice rang out, “And when may I take him, Aunt?”

Andromeda held back a satisfactory smirk but her curious gaze fell on Harry with a raised brow. Harry opened and closed his mouth before inhaling, fighting back the possessive feelings that Teddy always evoked. He said simply, “We’re all gathering at the Burrow for the actual day of Christmas. So, you can come then.”

Draco snorted, the pureblood tint to his tone only more pronounced, “Spend Christmas with those bl- people? No thank you. I want my nephew Potter. And not with a bunch of Weasleys fawning over him.”

Harry stared at him with open disgust, although he was minutely proud that Draco didn't actually insult Ron and his family, “Draco, I won't have my godson stay at that accursed manor! I don't know why you stay there either.”

Draco’s entire expression soured, “It's the last bit of my family, Potter. I don't suppose you'd know about that.”

Andromeda pinched the bridge of her nose and watched as Harry shushed Teddy before replying, “It's full of Dark Magic and dark memories. There's no reason for Teddy to be exposed to that.” He paused for a moment, expression gentling, “There's no reason for you to be around that either.”

Draco’s face dropped all expression, but his voice was exasperated, “There's no use in buying a new house, and no one in the wizarding world would rent to me, Potter. Not even with your...Recommendations.”

Andromeda cut in, her voice flowing like honey, “Well then it's settled. Draco can stay with you, Harry.” Both boys stared at the older lady with pure shock before they both began speaking at once, getting louder and louder until Teddy started screaming. Andromeda simply raised a hand and both boys quieted at once, Teddy being comforted by Harry until he calmed back down. Only then did Andromeda speak in a reasonable tone, “Do you see any other way out of your quandary? You both want the boy, and neither will concede to anything else. It's either this or you continue visiting him at my house, and quite frankly. I am old, and I'd like a break...Especially when he gets to be a toddler.”

Draco and Harry stared at her then at each other, each could see the wheels turning in the others heads. Harry was the one to break the staredown and reluctantly nodded before clearing his throat, “You can if you want Malfoy. I won't keep Teddy’s family from him if I can help it.”

Draco looked at him in absolute shock once more, pale eyes widen comically and Harry stifles a grin. Draco’s eyes narrow and he shrugs, “ It's only for holidays. I'm sure I can manage not to kill you for that long.”

Harry smirks and raises a brow, “But will I be able to resist killing you... When do you intend to move in?”

Draco’s upper lip curls, “I'll get my things and be there in four hours. Gods only know what sort of renovations I'll have to do before school starts to prepare the place for Teddy.”

Harry scowled, “Grimmauld Place is just fine Malfoy. And I'll meet you at the Leaky. You can't enter without me or previous knowledge.”

Draco scowled right back, “I will not meet you at the Leaky. What if someone sees? No I will meet you in muggle London.” He rattles off a street address and Harry’s brows raise at the arrogance that is being displayed. He reluctantly nods and the boys part ways. 

Four hours later Harry is standing on the street, Draco appears from nowhere. A single suitcase rolling behind him. Harry raises a brow, “I figured you'd have brought more. With your needs and all.”

Draco's scowl returned, “Your frizzy haired friend isn't the only one who can do spells Potter. Now can you handle Apparating or is it too difficult for you?”

Harry rolled his eyes before slipping his hand through the arm Draco offered, a distant part of his mind noticed how firm his muscles seemed to be before they were appearing in front of Grimmauld Place. Harry revealed the house and Draco watched with an unimpressed gaze. Draco walked behind him as Harry gave him the tour, Kreacher seemed to be absent. When Draco passed the covered painting, one eyebrow raised, but other than that his face was emotionless. Finally when they were back in the kitchen, he gave a long suffering sigh, “Your bad taste hasn’t ruined the place too much, Potter, surprisingly. I should have the proper renovations done well before school.” He paused, something about his face seeming less hard, less sharp, and his voice was quiet when he asked, “You said I could have Regulus’ room?”

Harry tilted his head and studied the change in Draco’s expression with curiosity, “It seemed fitting somehow.” His own face hardened back up, “I do have a house elf, and you will treat him kindly Malfoy.”

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and bit back the sigh that was threatening, “I promise to be polite to everyone okay? But if your friends say anything, I can’t be penalized for defending myself.”

Harry waved a hand, “I’ve already spoken to them and gotten promises to behave. I believe Hermione rather wants to study you.”

Draco met his gaze with surprise, the fact that he had already prepared for something Draco had worried about surprised and shocked him. His brow furrowed and he made a noncommittal grunt, “Thank you Potter. I’m going to retire to set up my things.” He paused, glancing at Harry before adding unnecessarily, “And I won’t change his bedroom, not too much.”

Harry shook his head at the blonde’s back as he walked away, briefly his gaze dropped to Draco’s arse before he jerked away, refusing to dwell on where his gaze had been and resolutely setting out to find Kreacher.


	2. Chapter Two: Rebuilding Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry begins noticing, maybe snakes aren't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. Chapter Two. Hopefully less tense issues. But I'm not holding my breath on that. Good luck!

Harry woke before Draco and was gone before the blonde came downstairs. He Apparated into Hogsmeade and made his way to the castle. He met Filch at the door, the old caretaker was grumbling under his breath and sent him to the great hall. There was no one else there, so he resolutely got to work, repairing things carefully, heart aching. His heart twisted painfully as he started on each piece, reminders of his childhood in pieces all around him. 

It was sometime later before he caught a glimpse of pale blonde and he turned from a difficult piece of window to look up. Sure enough Draco stood there looking around with an unreadable expression on his pale face. Harry started at what Draco was wearing, it seemed he owned more than suits and dress clothes. He had on a pair of tight jeans and a light purple t shirt. Harry studied him, telling himself he was only sizing up the male, when he was satisfied the male wasn’t any more sick looking than the day before. He cleared his throat when green eyes rose to meet silver. A smirk bloomed on Draco’s face and before the male could comment Harry said hurriedly, “What are you doing here?”

The smirk only grew and silver eyes became amused, “They sent me to check if you needed help or were finished. And also with the next assignment.” His gaze lost the amusement and coughed before mumbling something under his breath.

Harry finally finished the window and moved closer, brow furrowed, “What was that last bit Malfoy?”

He sighed and shook his head ruefully, “You’re also the only one who will work with me, no other Slytherins have returned yet. And McGonagall won’t say who all is coming back next year.”

Harry frowned, a now familiar pang of sadness for the blonde male. He squashed it and sighed before making an attempt at Malfoy’s smirk. “Well,” He drawled, “I suppose I can handle working with you.” 

Draco’s surprised look was well worth Harry’s attempt to lighten the situation. Draco coughed and turned his head to hide the slight color coming to his cheeks. He simply nodded and went to the last bit of rubble to clear and repair. Harry joined him and they worked in silence before moving to the dungeons. The Slytherin common room was untouched, thanks to the Slytherins, Harry had learned after the battle that quite a few had volunteered to protect the underage wizards. 

Harry frequently silently studied Draco as the worked, and had the distinct feeling that he was being studied in return, and that Draco knew. Since the war he’s reevaluated his view of many things, including the enemy house. And more importantly, he was now questioning what exactly it was that he thought about a certain blonde snake. At the loud sound echoing around they wearily trudged up to the great hall. Tables had been set out and there was food laid out. Harry dropped to one side of the tables that had been set up in a square and began eating. Draco simply took a plate and left the hall. Harry was too busy eating to wonder where he was going. 

After lunch, Harry stepped out the doors and to his surprise Draco was waiting for him, looking very haughty and ignored everyone including Harry. Harry only shrugged and followed behind him, determinedly not looking at the male’s arse. Once they were winding down a corridor alone, Draco’s imperious expression dropped to as much as was usually there. Harry raised a brow and debated before asking hesitantly, “What was all of that about?”

Draco stopped abruptly and turned to him, his own pale blonde brow raising, “What was all of what, Potter?”

His words lacked the bite that had accompanied anything in the past, so Harry simply said, “The leaving and the haughty look when you were waiting for me?”

Draco’s mouth twisted into a sneer, “Honestly Potter, I’ve looked haughty for years. And as for leaving, we’d rather not be seen in public together.”

Harry frowned and replayed his words and each scene in his head before shaking it, “Not like that, it was an easy haughtiness before. Then it seemed like armor. And I have no issues being seen with you in public. That’s more your thing than mine anyways.”

Draco scoffed before turning and leading back to the dungeons. Harry hurried this time and walked beside him. After a few minutes just walking Draco said quietly, “It’s the whispers and stares alright?”

Harry blanked for a minute, simply staring at the blonde, his feet on autopilot. “You’re joking right? I mean, you're a Malfoy, plenty of people stare. And there's always been whispers. Hell, I basically stalked you sixth year and you didn't react like that.”

Draco turned his head to give Harry a smirk, “When it's the Boy Who Lived stalking you, you learn to live with it.” His tone of amusement left, “Besides, none were nearly so...Blatant and angry before this year. Well besides you. Sure people didn't like me, but they were also scared of me.”

Harry thought over the more serious words, not even trying to explain the first part, “I think I understand. That's really what happened to me when the chamber was opened you know. I wasn't the Boy Who Lived then. I was Salazar’s heir.”

Draco winced, “I'm sorry you know. For all the horrid things.”

Harry hesitated before swallowing and lifting a hand to squeeze Draco’s shoulder briefly, letting go nearly before he could overthink any of what just occurred, “I accept your apology. We were just kids who were dealt rather nasty cards to play.”

Draco gave him a tight smile before they were at the dungeons once more. The dungeons took the rest of the day and they slowly made it out of the gates. Harry was pleased with his work today and the conversation with Draco. He was actually hopeful that they could survive their arrangement. Providing of course, he could get this startling need to stare and admire the blonde out of his system. Draco looked around before offering Harry his arm. He rolled his eyes and took the pale man’s arm. Draco’s skin was soft and Harry also determinedly put that observation out of his mind as he Apparated them to Grimmauld Place.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Sometime later in the night, Harry sat bolt upright in bed, his voice hoarse from the force of his scream. He was drenched in sweat. A second later a half dressed Draco burst in the room, wand alight and eyes wide and worried. He studied the empty room and the male who was looking at him with just as wide eyes, before asking calmly, “What's wrong, Potter? Is there someone in the house?”

Harry shook his head, eyes still wide and unfortunately glued to the bare chest of the blonde. His voice rasped out a second later, “Nightmare. I should have warned you.”

Draco’s eyes closed a second before his wand lowered and he nodded briskly. He turned to leave before abruptly turning back, shoulders tensed, “Do you want company?”

Harry’s eyes widened further, images of Draco in his bed running inexplicably through his mind. He was grateful for the darkness to hide his flush as his shocked voice rang out, “What?”

Draco tsked quietly, “I wouldn't be able to fall asleep after mine. The house elf I employed would sit and I would talk to him. I assume you've told yours to ignore your screams as the devoted elf isn't here. Talking helped.”

Harry gazed up at him, a rush of warmth washing through him at the gesture. He shook his head to clear it before saying just as quietly, “You can if you'd like. I've never tried talking after one.”

Draco nodded and walked in the room, a flick of his wrist having the door closing behind him. He folded himself neatly onto the foot of Harry's bed and tilted his head, “What are they about?”

Harry shrugged one shoulder, trying appear nonchalant as the image of Draco shirtless in his bed warred with thoughts of his nightmares. His lips twisted, “Different things. Sometimes I'm in the forest with Voldemort.” He vaguely notices Draco’s eyes hardening but he doesn't flinch at the name, “Sometimes I'm back trapped in the manor, and Hermione’s being tortured again, only Wormtail doesn't come to check. Sometimes it's that I didn't come back and Voldemort takes over. And it's the dead bodies haunting me...That's a recurring one and nearly more terrifying than the others.”

Draco’s fingers twitch, but he remains still, “Bloody hell Potter...Your subconscious has more imagination than mine. I had two before I started taking dreamless sleep potions.”

Harry's lips twisted again, something like amusement starting to push back the horror, “I'm not nearly as good as potions as I'd wish, and I haven't told anyone else about the nightmares.”

Draco huffed quietly, “All you need is some actual work in it without Snape constantly trying to down you, or Slughorn talking you up.” Harry blinks at him, surprised yet pleased at the compliment, and he continues, “Besides, I brew my own. I don't trust anyone after everything.”

Harry winces in sympathy, “I understand that. Although I do trust a few.”

Draco’s grey eyes seem to pin him in place, “Then why haven't you told the other members of the Golden Trio? Granger can whip up a potion like a Dreamless Sleep in no time.”

Harry swallowed nervously, disgust twisting his face, “Because I'm not supposed to be...Be this weak. I'm supposed to set an example now, be as strong as I've been.”

Draco sighs, a huff sounding in the near darkness, “You have more reason for nightmares than most Potter. It's not weakness. Would you like me to brew you a vial or two?” His voice sounds strangely vulnerable to Harry.

Harry’s answer is nearly immediate, “I'll try anything, at this point. The work on the school is exhausting enough with proper sleep.”

Draco’s relieved chuckle does something to Harry’s insides and he returns with a nervous laugh before Draco clears his throat, “I'll start brewing some then. I won't be able to sleep again but you should try.”

Harry shakes his head, “I won't be able to sleep either.” He pauses then asks nearly as hesitantly as Draco, “I could help you if you like. I know I'm not the best at potions but I can do the basics.”

 

Draco studied him and finally nodded, “I'd be glad for the help. Come on Potter, I have everything in my room.”

So Harry got up and followed the blonde to his room, where he proved he was wasn't a complete dunderhead at potions. 

Work on the school proceeded apace, with Harry and Draco working together first finishing the dungeons and then moving to wherever McGonagall or Filch directed them. Draco always ate away from the Great Hall and Harry was usually joined by people who wanted nothing more than a word or two, or to simply sit with the Boy Who Lived. A few asked about Draco, and Harry replied as generally as possible, saying that since the war ended so too should prejudice. They usually gave him looks at that. 

Finally one such lunch, with more adults and youth alike coming to him pushed him to his breaking point. He stood up abruptly, making no excuses for his behavior to the several witches and wizards around him. The loud screech of his bench being pushed back had made the hall quiet and he doesn’t look back as he takes his plate and drink and strides out the door. His strides take him to the courtyard where the blond stretched out across a boulder, looking up at the sky. Harry says nothing, only moves to sit on the ground, cross legged and begins to eat. 

It’s quiet for several moments before Draco says quietly, “Get tired of your adoring fans Potter?”

Harry winces and wipes his mouth with a napkin before speaking just as quietly. “Yes, as a matter of fact I have. They never listen, they look at me strangely when I suggest that they should treat the pardoned and innocents on the Death Eater side like actual humans, and I swear this one witch tried to kiss me the other day. She was thirty if she was a day.” He shudders for full effect before continuing, “I just want to be left alone... Or at the very least not worshipped.”

Draco listens through the soft rant, his eyes closing for several moments before the ghost of a smile quirks on pale lips and he says, “I imagine that even you could tire of it. And you’re welcome to join me,” He pauses and then says with a touch of ruefulness in his tone, “After all, you know I won’t worship you.”

Harry’s laugh bubbles out unexpectedly and he sets his finished plate away, leaning back on his hands to gaze up at the reclining male, “Oh I know that. If there is one thing besides Hermione and Ron that I can count on, it’s that I never have to worry about you taking me down a peg or two.”

Draco snorts elegantly, “One or two? Come on Potter, you know I could do better than that.”

Harry’s gaze lights with amusement, “Well of course. But we are friends now. It wouldn’t do for you take me down too far.” His own eyes close and he hums softly. “Besides, you’ve always been able to see right through me Malfoy, right through the fame and any wall I built up. I doubt that would stop now.”

Draco is silent for a long time before he shifts to sit up, jean covered legs dangling off the side of the boulder and a couple feet from the ground. He studies Harry a moment, silver eyes studious before he murmurs, “Perhaps... I was gifted the ability. Or perhaps you never needed the walls around me. You could trust me to act as I always had.” He shakes his head and hops down, offering a hand to Harry, “Come on, let’s go back to the library and get a headstart. The elves will take the plates.” 

Harry looks up at him with a broad smile, emerald eyes at ease for one of the few times in years as he reaches up to take Draco’s hand. He makes it upright, quickly releasing the pale hand with Quidditch calluses so like his own before nodding, “I think that is a wonderful idea.” Side by side, they made their way to the library.

The lunches outside with Draco became the new normal for Harry. Few people wanted to seek the Savior out, now that doing so meant they would have to endure Draco’s presence. A few persisted, and Draco engaged in polite conversation when needed or when Harry would prompt him. But for the most part they were left alone, which is really what both boys preferred.

He and Draco usually took Teddy every weekend. It was a welcome change to the monotony of fixing the grounds and castle. Draco relaxed around his little cousin and Harry found himself looking at Draco more often than not. And firmly pushing away the thoughts that Draco really was attractive, that Draco had graceful hands. And even that Draco was really good with his wand.


	3. Chapter Three: Going Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone congregates on the school, the year beginning with a twist. Harry and Draco form an alliance of Slytherins and Gryffindors.
> 
> *Eighth years are henceforth referred to as Harry and gang's seventh year, those who were out of school during the year and those who completed the year under Snape's headmaster.*

The eighth years, as they had decided to call themselves, found it more than a little surreal sitting back in the Great Hall, like little had changed. But really? Everything had changed. Except that Ron and Hermione had sat beside him. Just about all the gryffindors had returned, a good chunk of hufflepuffs, and a good chunk of ravenclaws. But slytherin table looked a bit empty. Draco, Blaise, Goyle, and Pansy sat close together. A few other slytherin eighth years sitting a few seats from them.

Harry bit his lip and looked away from that table, catching Draco’s eye in the process. He looked down, ignoring the first year sortings and waiting as he thought. He was becoming increasingly aware of how fit Draco was, and more and more aware of his presence around the house. It was confusing and stressful and he was looking forward to being back with his gryffindor mates. 

At the speech, he did tune into McGonagall. It was eloquent and pleasing in the message, except for her stern look as she promised prejudice and fighting would have stricter punishments this year. She also asked for the returning seventh years to see her after the feast. 

After everyone had left they all trudged up to meet her. She studied them a moment before beginning to speak. “Now, I know you're all at least somewhat happy to be here. And probably ready for a normal year. But there have been some changes that the staff and I have made. You all may retain your ties to your house, earn points and such. Your spots on the quidditch team have been filled and you won't be allowed to play. You aren't prevented from making your own teams. But you will have to include all houses. Secondly, your new dorms are near the kitchens. Boys and girls will share a common room, not dormitories obviously. Each room must have a mix of the houses. If I find that you have not done this, I will be very displeased and assign you rooms. The password is Hogwarts for now. Any questions before I show you?”

Everyone was busy looking shocked at her speech that no one said anything. She briskly showed them the painting of a finely dressed gentleman and they all filed in. Luggage was sitting in front of the halls to the dorms. McGonagall left and they all wandered to the piles and stood around them. The girls started moving first but the boys stared at each other and finally Dean Thomas spoke, “We’d better just plan out rooms now. It’ll be easier than racing.” 

Everyone nodded and Harry looked at the three Slytherins before a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw invited Goyle of all people to the room they were sharing with Neville. Harry looked at Ron and he gave a long-suffering sigh. Harry went to Draco and Blaise and said quietly, “You're both welcome to stay with Ron and I. We don't have a fifth yet.” He looked at the other Slytherins curiously before raising his tone, “One of you are welcome to have that spot.”

They shifted uneasily and Ernie MacMillan spoke up, “I'd like to take that spot, if you'd not mind Potter.”

Harry offered him a grin, “Of course, MacMillan. Now about our other two?”

Blaise looked at him with relief but Draco was looking at him with a soft sort of curiosity. Both told them they would and the boys got started helping each other take their luggage up. Levitating them instead of trying to carry them was a welcomed idea. 

Ron attempts to welcome them and him, Blaise, and Ernie end up walking to the boys showers located in the boys dorm. Everything but the colors are the same, the four houses colors splashing everywhere. 

Harry looks up from unpacking, the little dragon curling on his nightstand. Draco is the only one in the room and Harry stares at him until he looks up. 

Draco raises a brow at him and drawls, “See something you like, Potter?”

Harry’s eyes widen and he looks down, cheeks flaming as he mumbles something, grabs his shower things and flees the room. Draco watches him in shock and something akin to amusement. Apparently, flirting with the Golden Boy produced funny reactions. Draco resolved to do it more, not questioning where the desire came from. He told himself it was the absence of their rivalry looking for a new outlet. 

Draco showered and sat back in his bed with a book about potions. He tuned the chatter of the other three out. Harry glanced at him a few times, probably wondering if he would say anything about what had happened before. Finally, he relaxed, and pulled out his own book, surprisingly, a textbook. There were exclamations of surprise and gentle teasing from the others. He shrugged them off with a smile. 

The next morning, they were early to class, not wanting to risk McGonagall’s wrath. Their classes were mostly a mixed lot of seventh and eighth years, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. Those two were all eighth years. 

Draco and Harry had nearly all of their classes together, only separating for Draco's Ancient Runes and Harry's Astronomy class. The Slytherins that cast their lot with Draco either sat together or with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Draco was secretly glad for Harry’s usually silent approval. It made the hateful glares back off. 

The place he had no Harry, nothing held them back. He fought the desire to hunch his shoulders and assumed his go to haughty look, focusing on his notes. After dinner and after classes they were all hanging out in the Common room, boys and girls. After much urging Harry stepped on to a table and shouted for everyone's attention, “So I assume we want to make two Quidditch teams, maybe four if we’ve got the people?”

There were nods and one voice rang out, “You gonna be Captain of one, Harry?”

Harry shook his head, “No, but I will be trying out for Seeker. We should probably pick Captain after we see how many are trying out, so sign up on the board tonight and we’ll select Captains tomorrow. There's a separate column to sign up for if you want it. And, if you haven't played before but would like to, don't let that stop you.” He looks around, nods and steps down as several people go over at once. Blaise, Goyle and Draco move to join the Golden Trio, Pansy, and Dean and Seamus. Neville wasn't in the room. 

They welcome them politely. The boys learn that Pansy and Hermione are in a room with another Slytherin, a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. They made polite conversation and soon tensions relaxed enough to really talk, settling in the safe topics of Quidditch and class. Pansy, Ron, Harry, and Draco chatted mainly about Quidditch, while Goyle, Blaise and Hermione discussed class. It was an easy blending, if strange. 

Quidditch tryouts went smoothly, Harry and Draco both managing to retain their places as Seekers. However Ron managed to land as keeper for Draco’s team and Ernie for Harry’s. Hannah Abbott, Blaise, and Terry Boot made chasers for Harry’s, while Dean and Seamus were beaters. On Draco’s team for chasers, they had Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil. Surprisingly, Parvati landed a beaters place beside Goyle for their team. Not enough others had the skill or wish to play and they set up their games to land on Friday night to leave room for Saturday’s house matches. Ron and Dean discussed their teams practice schedule and then most everyone retreated inside to shower, leaving Harry and Draco to put up the ball set. Harry had volunteered and Draco had stayed to help. 

Draco was wondering if he could put this new way to tease Harry to test. But he knew he would have to go about it carefully. After all he didn’t want him too flustered. 

Once they had caught the bludgers and strapped them in, Harry wiped his brow and furrows it as he gets the quaffle, tossing it to Draco, “Thank you for staying to help.”

Draco flashes him a bright smile, the kind he had slowly become comfortable showing to Harry, unaware that it made the shorter male’s stomach dip pleasantly every time he did it. He shrugs, “I wasn’t going to leave you alone out here. Just because you wanted to be nice and clean up. Besides, I like having the showers mostly to myself.”

Harry chuckles and takes the snitch from his pocket, securing it and kneeling to lock the crate up, “Always ulterior motives with you isn’t it?” Harry laughs softly, taking one handle while Draco takes the other.

They took the box back up to the Quidditch referee’s office and locked it up before heading down to the showers, ending up in the same locker rooms out of habit. These ones were empty and they joked and laughed as they undressed, each trying desperately hard to ignore the other’s body even as they moved into separate stalls. Harry determinedly stared at the wall under the spout as hot water rained down on tense shoulders and he sighs in relief, saying after a few seconds pause, “Could you have ever seen this? Us being friends, I mean?”

Draco paused, his hands resting on a soapy chest before starting hesitantly, “Honestly? No... I risked my father’s wrath that first year, you know. I was young, but he had already prepared me to follow in his footsteps. To take the Mark someday.” His lips twisted with disgust when he said Mark, the disgust clear in his tone as well, “Befriending you was the stupidest move I could have attempted... But I hid my real feelings by playing it off as a ploy when he found out. Of course I had failed, but that wasn’t important. I’m glad you rejected me back then. Actually liking you would have been far worse in the scheme of things.”

Harry contemplates that for a long time, absentmindedly washing off and grateful that Draco understood he was thinking, not ignoring him. The way Draco viewed the Mark, the clear pain when he referred to it... Harry decided that schooling was not going to be the only thing he researched this year. He rinses off and finally says softly, “The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. It said I would do well there. I think... I think part of that had to with you. Perhaps if we had been friends before things would have been different.” He sighs softly before summoning his courage to look over the chest height separating wall and meet silver orbs with a soft smile, “But enough looking back on the past, we are here now and in this time... We’ve managed not to hate each other. I’d say that was an accomplishment.”

Draco laughs softly and shakes his head, cool silver warming as they meet brilliant emerald, “I think I can manage to be grateful and proud for that Potter.”

Harry feels a silly smile curve along his lips before he returns his gaze to his own stall, the temptation to look at more than tantalizing mercury nearly undoing him as he turns off the water and begins to dry off, walking out to begin to pull on an old Weasley sweater and jeans. He was unaware of now warm silver trying very hard to pull it’s gaze from his backside.

 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

The next morning Harry skips breakfast, coming to hate the crowded room anyways. He stops by the kitchens to grab a bit of food before heading to the library. When he asked for the restricted section, Madam Pince didn’t even blink but led him back to it. The librarian had mellowed out this year. No one knew exactly why but she patted Harry’s shoulder before leaving him alone among the dark tomes. 

He selects three books, each dealing with a variety of curses and spells and then goes to the student section to select one on magical tattoos. Bringing them to the desk, covered carefully by his arms so the few students here this early would not guess what he had. Harry checks them out and shrinks them, putting them into his pocket before heading to the first class of the day, his steps a bit lighter. 

He knew that at some point he may need Hermione or even McGonagall’s help but this was something he needed to pursue on his own for now. Ron and Hermione looked at him worriedly when he entered the class room. He offers them a smile before sitting down, a note nearly instantly in front of him in Hermione’s neat writing. 

She was asking where he had been and he debates a moment before scratching back, ‘Just doing more studying. You know I actually want to take my schooling serious this year ‘Mione. Don’t worry.’

When she gets the note a single brow raises before her and Ron have their heads together, whispering softly and she gives Harry a small smile of approval when she catches his gaze. But otherwise things were unchanged. Harry knew that his answer would wear thin eventually but he took lunch the same way as breakfast. Stealing away to the clock tower to eat and begin reading. His notes were charmed to only be able to be read by him and kept within a secret pocket. 

His friends and even Draco commented on his absence from the Great Hall until he finally told them he was being privately tutored and that he was eating. Finally when he had exhausted the library with very little success, he wrote to Kingsley, asking him to meet him in Hogsmeade at the next weekend.


	4. Chapter Four: Interhouse Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title really says it all. The houses are becoming closer, good feels all around.

Kingsley waits just inside Hogsmeade, disguised as per request. When Harry sees him, he breaks away from his friends with a flimsy excuse. Kingsley and him exchange pleasantries as they leave the village behind, secluding themselves and Harry casts repelling spells as well as spells to alert them to any approach. Finally Harry turns to Kingsley who looks worried at the need for such secrecy. 

The disguised male asks in his ponderous tone, “Now, will you tell me what this is about?”

Harry nods, floundering briefly before beginning with, “I’m searching for a way to remove the Dark Mark.”

Kingsley’s eyes widen but that’s the only outward sign that he had even heard him. For several seconds only the sound of their breathing fills the clearing and finally Kingsley speaks again, his tone slow and careful, “What can I do to help?”

Harry’s tense shoulders sag in relief. There were no questioning or judgemental glances from his friend, and he was grateful. Instead it would seem that he had Kingsley’s help. He lets out a slow breath. “There are books that I can’t have access to here. I’ve compiled a list... And,” His brows furrow before he continues, “I’d like to have an audience with Lucius Malfoy. Possibly some of the others.”

This time dark brows raise, surprise clear in the older man’s gaze. He doesn’t say anything for a few moments again before asking, “I take it no one else knows of this?”

Harry shakes his head, explaining, “Until I find out if it is possible? I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up. I have plans to let a couple of more... Skilled people in if I need to. But currently, I think I might have a shot at removing it, since my own magic and Riddle’s is... Was so similar.”

Kingsley contemplates this for several moments before saying softly, his gaze returning to serious, “I think that I will help you. This is a good idea, and no one else has succeeded. But they didn’t share what you and Tom Riddle did, nor did they think to speak to Death Eaters. I do think that you should let Headmistress McGonagall know. I will be in touch with you with the books you require. And how we should go about setting up a visit.” He pauses and reaches out to squeeze Harry’s shoulder, “I hope you know what you’re doing... Seeing them. Lucius, especially.”

Harry’s lips twist into a wry smile as they clasp hands, “I plan to do my research on each Death Eater... And I have something on Lucius, Minister.”

Kingsley chuckles softly at the familiar look and nods, “Until next time then Harry, take care of yourself.”

Harry removes the spells as Kingsley disapparates. Making his way to the Three Broomsticks, he slips into the large booth beside Draco and grins at the other eight students that filled the booth. They greeted him with looks of confusion but happiness. No one asked him where he had disappeared to, only silver orbs watching him curiously. 

Harry gazes at Draco with a raised brow before returning to the conversation of whether or not Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot were shagging.

Harry spent the next several days debating on what to do about the conundrum of Lucius Malfoy. He had confided in McGonagall as Kingsley had said and she gave him leave to pursue this line of questioning, serving as the one who received the books Kingsley sent. And doing research of her own. 

Meanwhile, Draco was having his own issues. He had finally confessed his attraction, at the very least, to Blaise, who, while agreeing to keep the secret, took the chance to tease Draco relentlessly whenever there wasn’t a chance of being caught. One such class was a prime example. It was History of Magic, really the most boring class and Draco had been staring at the back of Harry, unaware that Blaise was watching him admire his former enemy. 

Finally Blaise leaned over, a smirk curling his lips as he whispers, “You know, you don’t have to eyefuck him. Poor thing is probably wondering why there’s a hole burned into the back of his skull.”

Draco’s cheeks redden and he looks away, affecting a blank expression, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Zabini.”

Blaise only smirks wider, “I’m sure if you just told him you wanted to fuck him, he’d oblige. I hear the Chosen One is very gracious you know.”

Draco hisses quietly, his eyes closing in utter exasperation, “Shut up... I’m going to make you pay for every snide remark.”

Blaise chuckles and gives the pining blond a break, “Yeah yeah, your wrath doesn’t inspire the same fear you know.”

Draco shakes his head, not even deigning to answer that one as he puts the entire conversation from his mind... Or attempts to. 

Finally during Potions several days later, Harry lit upon an idea to obtain the Veritaserum. He discounts Hermione, she was too shrewd and familiar with his ways. So that left Draco as he didn’t have Snape’s book anymore. When they leave Potions, he tugs on Draco’s sleeve, pulling him back and letting everyone go ahead of them as they linger behind. One eyebrow raises and Draco drawls, “My my Potter, if you had wanted me alone, you could have asked. I would certainly pencil in a slot for the Chosen One, after all.”

Harry’s cheeks flame and he shoves the other boy with a huff, avoiding his gaze, “I had a question about Potions, ponce.”

Draco laughs and straightens himself, shaking his head and observing the blush curiously before asking, “Alright then, deprive me of my fun. What’s the question?”

Harry shakes his head, ignoring the fun part, before his head raises and he locks his gaze with Draco’s both of them coming to a stop, “How difficult is Veritaserum to make?”

Draco blinks once before a pale brow raises and he says, “It’s difficult. Why do you want to know? Or rather why do you need Veritaserum?”

Harry blinks and tries to channel the most innocent look he can before saying, “Need it? I don’t need it. I am simply curious. And I thought since you are the best at Potions I could take advantage of our new friendship to ask you such questions.”

Draco laughs softly and shakes his head in amusement, “Very good attempt Potter. But I learned manipulation at my Father’s knee. I am a Slytherin after all. Answer my questions and I’ll help you.”

Harry internally grins but he says with a reluctant expression, “Can’t blame a guy for trying. But I confess. You have found me out... I need a vial. And I need it because I require information I could not otherwise get.”

Draco studies him curiously before saying, his tone soft and understanding, “You’re not going to tell me anything else are you?”

Harry’s gaze turns serious and he says softly, “If this works and my information leads to anything... You will be the first to know Malfoy. I promise you that.”

Draco slowly nods and turns to go back into the classroom, “I’ll get the ingredients and start it while I have a free period. Run to the library while I do so.”

Harry shakes his head with a smile, trotting to the library and tucking himself into a corner to begin reading once more. 

Draco and Harry worked on the Veritaserum in Harry’s already scant time. Thanks to the exhaustion of school, school work, his research, and occasional meetings with McGonagall, as well as the Dreamless Sleep potion Draco still brewed for them both, his sleep was restful and uneventful each night. His friends started following him at meal times but with the help of his map he managed to avoid them until, after a week or so they gave up. Which was much to Harry’s relief, he still didn’t want the others to know after all. 

He did cherish his evenings spent in the common room, with their odd group occasionally joined by the odd Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. But really, he enjoyed spending time able to sit next to Draco who he was rapidly becoming attached to. This puzzled and confused him in more ways than one and he tried to ignore his growing attraction to the male as much as possible. But seeing as the taller male continued to seem to flirt with him it was harder at some times than others.

One such evening they were all around the fire, having claimed that spot to study and talk about their days respectively. Draco had claimed the spot by Harry so close that their arms brushed with nearly every stroke of Draco’s quill. Harry’s own charms essay was suffering from that teasing contact, he knew. Finally he laid his quill down and planted his face in book, missing the knowing smirk on Draco’s handsome face. The next thing he heard was Ron excusing himself saying he was going to the kitchen, and not five minutes after, Hermione left to go to the library. Harry’s head came up then to raise a brow at her retreating back. 

The group watched both go with amused eyes before smirking at each other and the topic came to romance. Blaise sniggered as soon as the door closed, “It’s like they don’t even realise that we all know they’re going to snog.” 

Goyle shakes his head with a wry smile, “They aren’t even discreet about it. Last time I walked by them beside a statue, apparently they couldn’t be bothered to make it behind the statue.”

The group burst into loud hoots at that, Harry and Draco shaking their heads together before Pansy said with a chuckle, “Honestly I can understand Granger’s eagerness. Weasley isn’t that bad looking and apparently he’s very talented with his tongue.” 

Harry groaned and covered his ears, whining, “I did not need that image Pans!” This triggered another round of guffaws as the topic came to sexuality since Pansy hadn’t said anything about Ron’s eagerness with Hermione. It was quickly hashed out for Harry that Blaise and Pansy were Bi, Goyle was straight, and Draco already knew he preferred the company of males. A fact, sixth year Pansy had taken hard but had gotten over. 

Harry dodged by saying he never really had time to find out what he liked and that ensued to them staying up later than everyone else and playing a game of Truth or Dare when Ron and Hermione returned. It was a Saturday so they had nothing to do the next day.

Before they began, Blaise drawled out, “Now, let's get this straight. I'm not kissing Goyle, he’d miss the perfection that is my lips. And I'm not kissing Pansy. We already know we don't like kissing each other. Other than that I don't think we should try anything with the happy couple.” There were murmurs of agreement and Harry and Blaise ended up sitting across from each other. Draco right beside Blaise, much to the chagrin of one Gryffindor. 

Pansy ended up starting, “Alright, Granger, Truth or Dare?”

Hermione debated before picking truth with a defiant glare. Pansy’s expression turned gleeful, as she all but chirps, “Wrong thing to choose Granger. Now tell us the kinkiest thing you and ickle Ronniekins have done.”

Hermione’s cheeks turn bright red and without a glance at Ron, she says hesitantly, “Well, we’ve done a bit of roleplay...he got to be the failing student and me the Professor....”

There were loud catcalls and the tips of Ron’s ear turned bright red as well. Hermione looked around and tilted her head before gaze turned to Blaise, “Blaise, Truth or Dare?”

Blaise smirked lazily and raised a brow, “Dare of course.” 

Hermione smirked, “Since you said no kissing, I want you to, as seductively as possible, take Goyle’s shirt off.”

There were hoots of laughter and Goyle only sighed good naturedly, “Get on with it Zabini, it is rather hot in here.”

Blaise got up and slowly walked towards the male, lowering himself to straddle Goyle’s lap. His gaze was intense and full of mischief as he leans forward, unbuttoning the top button with his teeth. The motion was so smooth you knew it had to have been practiced. His fingers take over then, Goyle watching with an attempted bored expression while the rest of them watched Blaise’s fingers, brushing the skin under the white dress shirt. Once unbuttoned, Blaise slowly slides it from his shoulder, coming eventually flush against him, mouth barely an inch away from Goyle’s, who had dropped the bored expression to stop breathing. Blaise stepped away to applause, bowing before returning to his seat. Blaise glanced at Draco with a small smirk before his gaze snaps to Potter’s. “Potter, truth or dare?”

Harry meets his gaze defiantly and says clearly, “Dare.”

Blaise's eyes light up and he smirks broadly, “Good on Potter. I dare you to kiss.....Me.” The whole circle froze and Draco felt a swell of jealousy rise, as Blaise continues, “On my delectable lips, and for at least ten seconds. Come on Potter. I'll be gentle.”

Harry gaped at him before something hardens in his gaze. He moves to Blaise, sitting right next to Draco, and Blaise eagerly sits up, gaze alight with mischief. Harry ignores everyone else and leans in, lips brushing Blaise's lightly at first before employing a more forceful approach leaving no one there with any doubt how phenomenal at kissing both boys were. At exactly ten seconds, Harry pulls away, gaze slightly unfocused and Pansy says primly, “Well, Harry, it's clear you enjoyed yourself. Now pick someone.”

He sits back and raises a brow at Pansy, before shrugging, “Ron, truth or dare?”

Ron shrugs and picks dare, he ends up balancing six books on his head before they crash down. Goyle had to braid Pansy’s hair and Pansy’s keen gaze turns to Draco, “Draco dear, I believe I shall pick you, Truth or Dare?”

Draco lazily raised a brow, “Dare Panse.”

Pansy looked positively delighted, “I dare you to kiss Blaise, lips to trousers.”

Draco raises a brow, “And if Blaise doesn't wish to play?”

Blaise smirks, gaze on Potter as he begins unbuttoning his shirt, “A chance to have the Slytherin Playboy's lips on my body yet again? Of course I’ll play.” He tosses the shirt away and reclines. 

Draco sighed, determinedly not looking at Harry. But that prevented him from seeing the sour look on the Gryffindor’s face. He smirked at Blaise and straddled him, pushing his shirt the rest of the way off his shoulders. He gives a sensual kiss to Blaise's lips, the other man responding all too happily, his lips then trail down his neck, to his pulse point where he gives a playful nip. His lips travel over his collarbone and down the middle of his chest. So focused was he that he didn't register Blaise's soft sounds of appreciation. His tongue swirls around Blaise's naval before giving a nip just above the waistline of his pants and he sits up with a broad smirk, applause being given as he backs to his seat. 

He was pleased to see Blaise's breathing was uneven and he fixes Ronald with a pale stare, “Weasley.”

Ron starts and stares at the blonde, looking rather pale. But with everyone looking, the red head squares his shoulders and nods sharply. His gaze nearly challenges Draco as he says stiffly, “Dare.”

There's a chorus of O’s. Draco waits until everyone finishes and smirks, “Alright Weasley. I dare you to let Granger give you a spanking. Ten swats and since I’m feeling generous, over your trousers.”

There was silence for all of two seconds before the entire circle started hooting with laughter at the color Ron’s face was turning. Hermione’s wasn’t much better but she wasn’t protesting as loudly as her boyfriend. Finally Draco simply raises a brow and Ron reluctantly drapes himself over his girlfriend’s lap. Draco’s drawl rings out again, “Now don’t go easy on him Granger.”

The girl in question blushed brightly before getting to it, the slaps ringing out in the silent room as Ron squirmed. Finally he takes his seat gingerly, ignoring the catcalls and teasing comments from his mates to raise a brow at Harry. “Yes yes alright. Harry.”

Harry blinked up at his best mate, laughter still clear in his gaze as he stubbornly picked, “Dare.”

Ron laughed and smirked, “I dare you to kiss Pansy. After all you’ve kissed a boy, let’s see how you like kissing a girl.”

Harry’s mirth disappeared and he gaped at Ron as Pansy cackled, “Get over here Golden Boy, I wouldn’t dream of turning down the chance to snog the Chosen One.”

Harry shook his head and glared at Ron before turning to Pansy and gripping her chin gently, waiting until their lips were a mere inches apart to ask in a tight voice, “Any time limits for this one?”

“Another ten seconds.”

Potter rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Pansy’s clearly having a less decent time than with Blaise. Draco on the other hand was working to retain his composure. Kissing Blaise was one thing, the man was sex on a stick and knew it. But Pansy was something different. She was Draco’s closest friend and he very much wanted to rip Potter from her and place those lips on his. 

He had given up long ago trying to make sense of these feelings. That one moment he would be lusting after Harry and the next wanting to punch him. He accepted it as part of life in sixth year. However he had always been labouring under the assumption that Potter was straight. This apparently was not the case. 

Ten seconds were up and Potter pulled back, leaving a smug Parkinson and a bewildered Potter. He clears his throat and looks to Draco, bright green eyes shining. “Malfoy, truth or dare?”

Draco looked at him startled and then simply accepted it as the whole circle hushed, “Truth.”

Everyone’s eyes widened, including Harry’s before he simply nods and asks, thoughtfulness clear in his tone, “Are you happy to be back at Hogwarts?”

Draco blinked, thoroughly shocked and he thinks before answering honestly, piercing grey gaze never leaving emerald, “It’s not bad sometimes... But I preferred the summer arrangements.”

A spark lit in Harry’s gaze, he knew that no one else in the room would understand. They hadn’t told anyone. He nods once and gestures at Draco who turns to Pansy expectantly. She smirks, “Dare, I’m certainly not a sap.”

Draco rolls his eyes and chuckles, “I dare you to take Goyle out to the kitchens and bring back snacks.”

The circle erupted into laughter and she nods before smirking, “After my turn Draco dear. Potter, you’re going to pick truth. And I want to know if the kissing and this game have opened any revelations for you.”

His brows raise but he doesn’t contest it, simply shrugging, “I think I liked kissing Blaise better than you, no offense. You’re a perfectly good kisser. But you didn’t... Get me going so to speak.”

Pansy laughed and smirked before dragging Goyle off to the kitchens. The remaining four all looked at Harry and raised their brows. Ron broke the silence, “Are you gay mate?”

Harry blinked, his gaze flicking to Draco before returning to the ginger, “I don’t know. I’ve only kissed one boy after all Ron. I might be bi. And I thought it was my turn?”

The four shook their heads and Hermione said, “Oh no, we’re going to help you out here. So you need to kiss another boy, and not Ron either.” Both mentioned boys made a face before she continued, “Perhaps Malfoy would be so kind?”

Harry and Draco both stop breathing, and look at each other with wide eyes before Harry stands up, dusting imaginary dust off his jeans before saying, “And that's my clue to go to bed.” Before anyone could stop him, he had fled to his dorm. 

Ron blinks and then stands, “I’d better go talk to him...”

Draco shakes his head standing as Blaise looks on with shrewd eyes, “No need, Weasley. I'm the one he seems to have a problem with. I'll do it.”

Dubious looks were exchanged but he walks away, leaving the three to discuss what the hell happened. Draco steps into the empty room, looking around and seeing Harry’s broom missing, the window open. With a sense of finality he gets his and flies out, checking all of the usual places and finally spotting Potter over the lake, moonlight illuminating him and making the dark haired boy strangely alluring. 

Draco moves to fly next to him, but Harry doesn’t acknowledge his presence, nor does he fly away. They sit in silence for several moments before Draco blurts out, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Potter’s head jerks around and he stares at the male, unable to resist noticing how his pale skin and hair seem to glow with ethereal beauty. He swallows and murmurs softly, “What do you mean? I just ran away from kissing you... That wasn’t what I would consider nice at all.”

Draco furrows his brow and then just shakes his head, turning and flying to land on the sandy shore. Once Harry stood beside him, brooms forgotten he says softly, “Speaking at my trial, helping me to be in Teddy’s life, even protecting me here, and letting me move in with you... That is beyond simply nice Potter... And you certainly don’t have to give more by kissing someone you’d rather not.”

Harry studies him, green eyes soft with several emotions and he slowly shakes his head, “I did all of that because I’m not a horrible person. You were in need... Still are in fact. Maybe not with money or friendships... But you and all of the other children of war need me. And I happen to actually like some of you. Pansy and Blaise aren’t so bad. And... You.... I like you Draco... It’s not the fact that I’d rather not kiss you.”

Draco was stunned and staring at Harry as though he had grown three heads. He vainly tried to pull himself together, he wasn’t some doe eyed hufflepuff talking like this with his first crush. He was Draco Malfoy, and Harry at least, treated him with respect. He swallows and asks softly, “I never thought to hear that from you, but I do appreciate it. Then why did you kiss Blaise and not me?” Draco winced at how petulant that sounded but he couldn’t help it. Harry was willing to talk, he’d be damned if he would let this slip by.

Harry blinked at the tone, surely... Surely Malfoy wasn’t... Jealous? He stares at him and makes up his mind, his gaze seeming to burn brighter as he says firmly, “Because I could kiss Blaise and not want more.”

Draco’s breath hitches and pearly grey orbs seem to brighten as well, hope burning in them. If he played this right... If he didn’t screw up... He may have a chance at something he’s been craving. And so he licks his lips, well aware of bright green orbs following the movement before he whispers, “And what’s so wrong with wanting more, Harry?”

Emerald gems widen and stare at the blond male, he had spoken his name. His first name, it sounded so different and yet so good in Draco’s soft voice. He swallows and his lips tighten before he murmurs, “I can think of several things. I certainly didn’t want to kiss you in front of other people... I didn’t know if you wanted to...”

Draco steps closer, but nothing else, leaving it up to Potter, “I definitely want to... And there’s no one around now Harry.”

He feels like he had been staring at Draco all day, and yet he couldn’t have looked away if he wanted to. He doesn’t answer, simply leaning forward and closing his eyes just as their lips meet, soft and unsure with no other part of their body touching. Both melting into the other as sweet heat pours through them, then the spell breaks as Draco’s hands slip around Harry, pulling him closer as he takes control, not demanding but hot and slow, wanting this to last until they were gasping. And so it does, them pulling apart to rest their foreheads against each other and they simply stare at each other in wonder.

Draco was the first to speak, saying softly, “Wow...Harry Potter just kissed me.” His lips twist in a wry smile, “The papers would have a field day you realize this?”

Harry laughs softly and playfully shoves the blonde, shaking his head and pushing his glasses up, “Don’t be a git. And... I know you don’t like flaunting our friendship, so there’s no reason to come out with this... If-” Harry flushes and ducks his head, “If it happens again I mean.”

Draco smirks and feels his stomach dip at the implications before elegant pale fingers find Harry’s hand, curling around his fingers and squeezing reassuringly, “It will most definitely happen again... But I think we should keep it a secret, at least until we figure out, er, everything ourselves.”

Harry’s gaze softens and he nods, pulling Draco closer to press a gentle kiss to his lips, before murmuring, “As long as you need. And shall we tell our friends or?”

Draco returns the kiss before grimacing,”No please... I’m sorry Harry, it’s not that I don’t want them to know about us. But this is so new, hell, our friendship is so new.”

Harry chuckles and places a hand over his mouth, “Hush. I understand. I'm not keen to have others poking about in my life. But, you can’t be kissing other people either.”

Draco shakes his head, silver eyes still bright in the moonlight, “I haven’t anyone else I want to kiss.”

Harry blushes, warmth filling him from head to toe as he gives a forced nonchalant, “That’s.. That’s good.” He sighs and looks up at the sky, grimacing as he realizes how late it really has gotten, “Shall we return to the castle?”

Draco laughs softly and pulls him in for one more lingering and soft kiss, leaving Harry amazed at the gentleness he was seeing from the male. Draco sighs, one of contentment before reluctantly nodding, “I don’t particularly want to, but it would most likely be wise.” 

Harry picks up their brooms and hands Draco his before both boys mount and head back to the still empty dorms to get ready for bed, silently deciding to sleep instead of going to find the others. Harry looks over from his bunk before murmuring, “Good night Malfoy.”

Draco looks up from where he was placing a text book on the bedside table and smiles at Harry before returning the soft, “Good night Potter.” Both climb into their beds and pull the curtains closed, sleep sweeping peacefully over them.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Over the next few days, Harry and Draco were hesitant about being seen together, going out of their way to make sure their newly freed urge to touch was only indulged behind empty classroom doors heavily warded. And as such they ended up spending more time together, but Harry never forgot to sneak away during meals. Draco became increasingly curious since Harry wouldn’t tell him what he was doing, nor did he bring it up at all during their rare times alone. 

Finally after a week of unsatisfied curiosity, Draco left a tracking device on Harry’s robes and followed him, after waiting until well into lunch. He found the raven haired male all but barricaded in the library floor between bookshelves, cross-legged and surrounded by books, a few opened, and plates of food. He hadn’t heard the male approach and Draco stands beside him, frowning as he reads an excerpt in a book about Dark Magic and charms. The page was opened and dedicated to the removal of such, anything from curses to scars. Draco’s eyes go to the other about marks left by Dark Magic and another opened book on tattoos and his mind works furiously, coming to the only possible conclusion and staring at Harry with open mouthed shock as he obviously scribbles away in a notebook. Draco raises a hand to his throat and says hoarsely, “You’re looking for a way to remove it.. Aren’t you?”

Harry starts with a cry before looking up in shock and a bit of fear at Draco’s voice. He swallows and stares at the paler than normal male before shooting to his feet and grasping Draco’s arm, eyes wide and pleading, “Please don’t be angry, but yes. I am. You can’t tell anyone. Not a soul. Malfoy please...”

Draco simply stares at the earnestly pleading male, willing his reeling mind and fast paced heartbeat to calm, finally his silver eyes flash with the anger that Harry had been asking him not to have. Draco snatches his hand back and hisses with surprising quietness, “Are you fucking out of your mind Potter? The wizards and witches who have tried to remove either end up dead or severely injured. If you think for one second I would ever allow you to risk yourself in such a way for me Harry... You’re an idiot. Deluded, absolutely nutty. Have you even talked to anyone else about this so they can knock sense into you?”

Harry listens quietly through the tirade, internally feeling dread, anger, and sadness filling him at Draco’s condemnation and lack of faith. But nevertheless, his chin raises defiantly and the books, notes, and the Marauder's map were packed away with a hurriedly cast wandless and wordless spell, and he begins speaking as Draco’s eyes widen at the display of magic, “Contrary to what you seem to think, I am not stupid. I know what happens to people who try to remove it. But I have an advantage that they didn’t. And, again, for your information, I have spoken to people. McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They are both helping me actually. Getting me books and getting a visit with L... the Death Eaters in prison.”

Draco’s gaze had snapped back to him with a hardness Harry hadn’t seen in quite sometime and he inquires lowly, “What do you mean you have an advantage? And so help me if you use the Chosen One line I might just punch you Potter... But I don’t think McGonagall would let you do anything idiotic.”

Harry inhales softly and looks around, his movements suddenly furtive and he curses under his breath before gathering up his cloak and throwing it over the both of them, Draco’s brow raising as Harry take’s his hand and leads him out of the library, his behavior ensuring that Draco came along quietly. While he heads to a broom closet, a specific one in a nearly abandoned part of the castle he debates on why he was going to reveal such an important and carefully hidden piece of information to Malfoy of all people but he doesn’t see any reason to keep it a secret now. Not when Draco was being so protective and worried, and yes Harry could see through the tirade, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still hurt by it. 

Finally he shoves Draco into the small closet and closes and locks the door, sealing it with wards, even more extensive than the ones they used for their trysts. Harry turns to the half invisible pale man and lights his wand before sighing, “If I’m going to explain I need your word that even if we do have a falling out... None of this will go further than you.”

Pale blonde brows draw together in confusion and worry before he nods, seriousness replacing the lingering anger in silver orbs, “I promise Potter... Not one word from me, ever.”

Harry nods and takes a deep breath, “How much do you know about why Voldemort had to kill me?”

Draco’s silver eyes darken, physically pulling away, and straightening before shaking his head, “I wasn’t privy to anything important Potter. I was a pawn.”

Harry nods slowly before murmuring, “There was a prophecy... About a birth of a boy who would grow to be Voldemort’s equal... The only one who could stop him. Who would have a power that he didn’t know or understand.”

Draco closes his eyes, thinking and finally nodding, “It was you. That is why he killed your parents and tried to kill you.”

Harry’s lips twisted into a wry smile, “Well sort of. There were two boys it could have referenced. Me... Or Neville.”

Draco can’t help the elegant snort that escapes and he shakes his head, “And V... He chose you naturally. Half-blood.... Like himself.”

Harry nods, “And the moment he did my fate was sealed. It was true no one else could kill him once he tried to kill me... Because he had created horcruxes.”

Draco, well read in Dark Magic of every form, gasped and stepped back, eyes widening, “He created a what? He did... I... Wait... That was plural.” Harry nods, watching the realization happening. Draco watches him in horror, “He split his soul twice?”

Harry shakes his head, “Not twice... Seven times.” Draco’s face pales further and Harry continues, “He made seven. And the night he tried to kill me, a piece of his soul latched on to me.”

Draco recoiled from where he had moved closer to Harry, the next moment, logic replaced his initial response and he immediately folds Harry into an embrace, “That is horrible. Dear gods Harry... I am so sorry. That must have been completely awful for you.”

Harry accepts the hug, his arms slipping around Draco’s waist to rest his head on his chest, “It’s over now... When he killed me in the forest, he killed the piece of his soul inside me. But all of the similarities and remnants of his own power remain. That’s why I can do this Malfoy... I’m both his equal and his opposite.”

Draco rests his cheek on top of raven locks, closing his eyes as genuine fear for the shorter male has his throat closing and he says hoarsely, “Harry... You have to promise to be careful. And you have to let me help.”

Harry squeezes him before pulling back and reaching up to catch his chin in his strong fingers, “You called me Harry.”

Draco swallows and gazes down at him, worry clear in his gaze, “I did... Now will you promise me?”

Harry pulls him down to press a deep kiss to the lips he had come to be so familiar with, “I promise, Draco. To both.”

Draco pulls him back, slender fingers slipping into raven locks and holding him still as his lips collide with his, lips parting so Draco’s tongue can slip past Harry’s teeth to explore the heated cavern. Harry groans softly against pale lips, pressing against the taller body and giving into the sweet surrender that Draco always welcomed. 

Draco tugs his head back by the hair he still gripped, kissing down his neck until he found a spot he liked and bit harshly there, causing the most amazing cry to spill from Harry’s lips. And Harry couldn’t care less at that moment that the spot was visible, he was lost to the sea of pleasure that rose whenever Draco did things like this. He whimpers and pushes closer but Draco chuckles and pecks his lips twice before releasing him, “Come on Potter. Classes will start soon.”

Harry shakes his head to clear it before grumbling, much to Draco’s amusement as he shrinks the invisibility cloak and pockets it. Before both boys head to class, not an eyebrow raising as they arrived together. They had been slowly letting their friendship become public, and it was no longer a shock. And that meant that they could be seen together outside of their common room. A fact which had both boys grinning whenever Draco could slip effortlessly beside Harry and take shelter from the still hate-filled gazes.

Matters like that came to a head one lunch soon after that day. Draco had been heading to the library to meet Harry for their first research session together. Unfortunately, Draco had been cornered by a sixth year Gryffindor. He didn’t know his name, nor did he care as the brawny male drew his wand, Draco’s having been sent flying as the male ambushed him. 

Draco did the only thing he could and launched himself at the boy, fists flying with all the finesse of a cornered animal. He landed hits, the stronger boy’s wand sent flying before the brunet male retaliated, a starburst of pain exploding above his right brow. Draco reeled back, letting the boy launch himself at him and knock him down before he can regain his bearings.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Meanwhile, Harry was becoming worried. Finally, restlessly he got out the Map. All of that was forgotten as he spied Draco’s footprints. He stuffed the map into his hoodie pocket and sprinted away, holly wand clutched tightly in a fist that had rapidly whitening knuckles. He could feel anger bubbling up in him as he turned the corner finally and sprinted towards the one still wailing away on an unmoving pale man. He saw red, but wasn’t sure if it was the blood on the floor or the haze of anger over everything. He flung a spell at the male, sending him flying back as ropes bound the astonished brunet. Harry knelt down, murmuring healing spell after healing spell and finally waking the still paler than normal blonde. 

Harry’s brow draws together as he cradles Draco’s head in his arms, the boy half on his lap. He strokes the bloody cheek and murmurs soft reassurances as pale fingers reach up to stroke a tanned cheek, silver eyes showing awe, “I had hoped you would show up... I had no right to do so. But I did hope, and here you are Golden Boy.” A small smile forms, “Are you ever going to stop being the hero?”

Harry laughs softly and shakes his head, “Not as long as people need one... And you, Malfoy... I’ll always play the hero for you.” The still unfamiliar Gryffindor gags, and squirms, and suddenly furious blazing emeralds turn on him and Harry hisses, “I should hex you to the next century, but because I’m feeling generous, you will simply be made an example.”

Draco watches wide-eyed as Harry stands, pulling him with him and steadying the paler male before turning and grabbing a rope, magic aiding him as he slides the offending Gryffindor down towards the Great Hall. The large double doors open with a loud bang! And magic aids him once more as he tosses the bound male down the middle aisle, amplifying his voice as he says, blazing emeralds focused on McGonagall, “I will say this only once more. If I hear or see anyone fighting or ganging up on any of the Slytherin’s that returned? I will personally see to it that they never lay a finger on anyone ever again.” His gaze slowly sweeps the now silent room, “The war is over. Get past whatever difference you have. And if any of you think to dupe me...” He paused and looks back at Draco, who sees the question in his eyes and nods once. Harry takes his hand with a secretive smile just for them and looks out over the crowd, “Know that this Slytherin is mine and I will not tolerate anyone but me to lay a finger on him.”

He waits long enough to hear the uproar before turning and, Draco by his side, walks out once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a scene in this chapter inspired by puking-pastilles art. Don't judge, that entire scene is credited to tumblr request 004 and that lovely artist. And yes, that was a ridiculously cliche way to do things, but I do so love tropes.


	5. Chapter Five: Lucius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to finally introduce another infamous blonde. And beware, the fluff and smut abound in this chapter. Happy reading.

The ruckus surrounding his announcement hadn’t died down in a week. Harry rested against Draco’s legs behind the large clock in the tower. They had moved up here when it had become clear that students and professors alike found excuses to spy on them. Harry drops his head back, the back of his head resting on Draco’s lap as he looks up at his blonde lover. He could feel the smile forming even as silver eyes meet his over the edge of the book Draco was reading. 

The book is set aside and slender fingers begin combing through messy locks of ebony. Harry hums softly, brilliant emerald orbs still locked on gently shining silver, “That might be one of my favorite things about this new... Us.”

Draco’s eyes crinkle as he raises a brow at the darker male, “Me playing with your hair is that high on your list? I must not be employing my other skills nearly as liberally as I should.”

Harry laughs and turns over to face the male, cross legged, knees touching the wall of the ledge Draco rested on. His head falls to one of Draco’s thighs even as they part further for Harry to settle between them. Harry grins up at him, “Oh don’t get me wrong. I rather enjoy the snogging and all of the marks you leave on me. They are also favorite things.”

Draco laughs and traces a love bite he had left under Harry’s ear, “Mmm... I do seem to leave quite a bit on you. I believe that means it’s one of my favorite things.” Silver orbs flash brilliantly and the tone of pure possession in the posh tone makes Harry shiver as he continues, “Showing all of those... Others that you are mine and only mine. That they would never get the chance to mark you. It makes me rather smug.”

Harry chuckles, turning his head to kiss the inside of a clothed thigh, “I thoroughly enjoy showing off your marks. And no... You are the only one who gets to see me like this. Who gets to mark my skin ever again.”

Draco’s eyes flick to his own wrist before murmuring, “I hope I’m able to say the same someday.”

Harry makes a noise in the back of his throat before taking the offending wrist and pushing his sleeve up, despite Draco’s suddenly guarded expression. Harry straightens and holds his arm gently, but with a hold that discouraged the blonde from pulling away. Harry studies the mark steadily, emerald orbs never leaving the Dark Mark. If it wasn’t for the meaning behind the Mark, it could almost be considered pretty. Standing out still so starkly because of how pale Draco was. Harry uses one finger to trace the lines lightly, the inked skin warm under his finger. 

Draco shivers at the touch and watches Harry’s motions with a silent and curious look. He didn’t know what the Golden Boy was doing but it made him feel both as if he should run and yet rooted him to the spot. He could feel the tenseness that had formed when Harry first exposed his Mark purposely, fade and as he relaxed, that is the moment he sees the messy hair descend and the next moment finds an open mouthed Draco staring as Harry presses soft kisses along the ugly Mark.

Harry couldn’t help himself. He wanted to erase this memory for Draco, but the expanse of skin was suddenly tempting. He wanted to know if it tasted like Draco. Or if it somehow tasted different. His lips make contact with the skull, and he hears Draco make a strangled sound that has him smiling and nearly forgetting his objective. He continues even when he hears the strained voice say softly, “Don’t... Don’t be ridiculous Potter. That’s not helping.”

Harry chuckles softly and flicks his tongue against the soft skin, finding that it tasted exactly like the skin of Draco’s neck. He traces the curve of the snake’s body and then nips lightly at the snake’s head in a way that has a breathless gasp escaping from Draco’s lips. He looks up at Draco with a soft smile, “I think it helped something.”

Draco’s lips tighten, twitching briefly before a laugh bubbles from his throat. Harry stares, entranced. Draco’s laughs were still so rare that each one was painstakingly cherished and memorized. The blonde calms before nodding, “It was definitely an experience.”

At that moment the snowy owl chick Harry had purchased appeared from the open spaces, leaving a note in Harry’s lap and hopping on his shoulder as Quidditch-calloused fingers gently rub the soft feathers. Harry recognized the neat writing of McGonagall and hands it to Draco to read. Long and elegant fingers take it and open it carefully, stilling, even stopping his breath before saying softly, “She says that the meeting with my father is arranged. You just need to go meet her and tell her when so she can let Kingsley know.”

Draco’s voice is strangely devoid of emotion, sound rote as if he was reading for History of Magic. Harry stops petting the owl, giving her a treat before his hand moves to Draco’s knee, squeezing gently, “Hey, Draco... Do you want to come with me?”

Draco stares down at him in utter shock, metallic orbs widening before he composes himself and straightens, the note sat down before he says calmly, “Full of surprises aren’t we? Do you intend to give me a heart attack or is it purely by accident?”

Harry gives him a crooked smile, “I quite like your heart beating, you know that. You don’t have to come in with me, but I thought you might like to see him... To see what he says.”

Draco looks down at his lap, specifically at the tanned hand still rubbing his thigh comfortingly. He stays staring for several moments before finally blowing out a slow breath and nodding, “Alright. I’ll come. The Veritaserum will be done in two days.”  
Harry smiles and stands, offering Draco his hand, “I had hoped you would come. Now let’s go explain some things to the lifesaver of a Headmistress that we have.”

Draco pales, which is an achievement with how pale he was already, but still a shaky hand is placed in Harry’s. He looks down at the tanned male as he stands and says softly, “Are you sure, Harry?”

Harry chuckles softly and nods, pulling him in for a brief kiss before the books and other supplies are gathered up and he begins leading the blonde down from the tower and towards the Headmistress’s office. They head up, the password having been given to Harry when all of his plans began. He walks in first, finding McGonagall bent over a bit of parchment and scratching at it avidly with her quill. Harry clears his throat after a moment, Draco trying to hide his taller frame as much as possible behind Harry.

The stern gaze raises and fixes first Harry then Draco with a stern gaze. She gestures to the seats in front of the large desk and says primly, “I assume Mr. Malfoy is privy to your search then Mr. Potter?”

Harry takes one seat, Draco the other and Harry nods, relaxing as he looks up at the pictures of Dumbledore and Snape, both appearing to be sleeping. He takes a breath before saying respectfully, “Yes Headmistress. He has been invaluable in helping research... And he is the reason I began the mission.”

Mcgonagall tsked briefly, fixing a stern gaze on the blonde that had straightened his spine and a suddenly steely gaze meets hers steadily, and the gaze studies it curiously before saying, “Mr. Malfoy. While some would question you, I do not believe that is my place. I gave you and the rest of the Slytherins the chance to choose a different path in life when I invited you back to the school. I am not inclined to regret that decision. It would seem Mr. Potter has forgiven you and if he can, then I see no reason the rest of us should not extend the trust he has placed in you.”

Draco’s lips twitched and he says with a self-deprecating and yet wry smile, “After having him checked for any spell or potion I could have used on him, right?”

McGonagall blinks in surprise and Harry’s relaxed seat is broken as he stands and gapes up at the still formidable lady. His tone was much louder than needed and absolutely incredulous, “You did what?!”

McGonagall slowly nods, “It was purely precaution. I wanted to ensure that Mr. Malfoy was indeed true in obtaining your affections. No one wants to take chances with you Harry. Forgive me, but you should be pleased to know that Mr. Malfoy... is true and no traces were found.” A cool and steady gaze looks at Draco over the spectacles, “I would be interested in knowing how Mr. Malfoy knows that we did in fact, test you.”

Harry stood and stared at her, sputtering before Draco’s answer comes, just as cool and steady as McGonagall’s tone, “Not only would it be what I would do, I also happen to check all of my meals, even those prepared here for poisons or anything that could alter my mindset. I have since sixth year.”

Suddenly sad emeralds are drawn from McGonagall to Draco and he swallows before turning away and saying softly, “I never doubted Draco. But thank you. The meeting will take place in two days. I will see you then.” He takes Draco’s hand and leads him back out of the office, silent until they come to the secret passage to the Shrieking Shack. Harry drags him into the space before turning to Draco and crossing his arms. “Why didn’t you tell me?” His back was to the caved in portions and there was just enough light to make out Draco’s features. 

Draco’s expression was inscrutable and the cool tones are enough to give the shorter man goosebumps, “Because even when you trust the elves, mistakes can happen. I knew if I brought up the fact that I do check my meals you would make a big deal about it, and how we should trust the elves. I also noticed that you didn’t check your food. Not even when you could eat in the Great Hall. I don’t know why I never asked.” Silver orbs seem to almost glow in the barely lit space and Draco invades Harry’s space, pushing him up against one smooth wall, “Honestly Harry, what were you thinking? You still have enemies you bloody idiot. What if I wasn’t here? What if I forgot one day? What if I’m not in top form? You have to be careful you thick-headed git! You can’t die!”

Harry stares wide-eyed at the man, his heart pounding in his chest. The position was reminiscent of their enemy days, but this time Harry was short of breath for an entirely different reason. Draco was panting from the passion in his speech, his hard body pressed against Harry’s and Harry’s hands slip inside Draco’s robes to rest against his chest and he breathes out, “I... You’re right. It was stupid. I will be more careful... But I do trust you Draco. I know you won’t let anything happen to me, just as I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

Draco curses softly and his pale lips crash to Harry’s with all the force of a randy teenager in love. The kiss wasn’t elegant, it was all hot breath and need, fire and the sharp breaths taken in by noses that were nearly mashed together. Draco lets his body pin the darker haired male against the wall, his fingers curling in the fabric at Harry’s shoulders and pulling himself closer. 

Harry rolls his hips towards the male desperately, hoping in the back of his mind that this would be the moment, that finally Draco would go past mild groping and snogging. He needed the release, his hardened member throbbed against Draco’s thigh and he whimpers into the kiss. Draco pulls back, just enough to separate their lips and they share the same breath, panting as silver meets emerald. Draco speaks then, in a deeper register than normal, the sound sending a shiver down Harry’s spine and he has the sudden, intense /need/ to obey when Draco says, “Tell me what you want Harry.”

Harry lets out a soft whine, grinding his hips into Draco’s thigh. Wide and glazed over eyes stare into still gleaming silver and he swallows, begging hoarsely, “Please touch me Draco. I need it.”

Draco smirks in satisfaction, breathing against Harry’s ear, “Good boy.” Harry’s breath shortens, slender fingers working into his trousers, stroking a hard length through his pants. The keen that escapes him is more wanton than he would ever admit to later and Draco can’t contain the moan, power drunk over the effect he had on the man from simple touch alone. 

Harry’s hands fumble with the buttons of Draco’s shirt and finally slip inside, his fingertips exploring the thinner man. He spares a thought to beg Draco to touch him, skin against skin, but that thought is quickly swept away by the soft whine that Draco makes when Harry’s fingers brush the hardened buds on his chest. Bravely he stays there, his fingers taking one between them experimentally before tweaking, much to his delight when the blond’s moan sounds in his ear. Draco retaliates, his fingers finally slipping into Harry’s pants to wrap around his shaft. 

Harry gasps, everything forgotten as he arches off the wall, his nails digging into Draco’s chest as pure pleasure makes his vision seem to fail. He groans, teeth gritting as he pleads, “Please Draco... Please!”

Draco practically purrs against Harry’s ear, granting him the sweet slide of his palm against a throbbing erection. Harry keens his name, his mind going blank and simply seared with a burning need. He thrusts into Draco’s hand and nearly cries in relief when Draco not only allows it, but continues the movement of his hand. The firm grip was just right to bring his orgasm to rest in his lower abdomen, the world going tight and wonderful in the cusp of pleasure. He swallows, eyes screwed shut as he mumbles out, half speaking, half moaning, “I... Draco, I’m close.”

Draco pauses the movement of his hand, fingers tightening around Harry’s base and the blonde wonders briefly if the inexperienced male was truly aware that he was close to Draco’s kryptonite, asking for release. The desperate keen that left Harry at his tight grip brought him back to the moment and he decides to push, to see if the brunette would obey, if the normally proud male would beg. Draco’s voice rumbles in a low and dark tone that Harry hadn’t heard, the blonde watching his face intently, “Ask me to let you come Harry. Ask me and I’ll make it so good.”

Harry whimpers, darkened emeralds suddenly revealed as he stares in shock. His jaw works for a moment before the need makes the shock of ‘What the hell?’ fade and simple acceptance flood his system. There would be later to be ashamed, to confront the blonde, but now, all he wanted was relief. His lust darkened tone rasped out, desperation clear in his tone, “Draco, please. Please let me come?”

Draco shivers, his own cock throbbing at the sound and he murmurs, awestruck, “Good boy, come on Harry, you can come.” 

Draco’s hand only makes it up his length once, heading back down as Harry’s back arches off the wall and he releases with a harsh cry, the warm liquid spilling over his stomach and onto the pale skin of Draco’s hand. Harry slumps, his world still spinning as he pants. Draco was staring in awe at the panting, sweaty, and unaware man. Harry had never looked so good, spent and slumped against the wall, Draco having made him this way. He mumbles a cleaning spell before his hand raises to brush sweaty locks from a tanned forehead. Harry finally raises his head after a moment of the touch and gives Draco a weak smile, “Holy fuck... that was amazing.” His brows furrow and concern flashes in still lust darkened emeralds, “Wait... You didn’t...”

Draco shakes his head with a small smile, “No, I didn’t. But don’t worry about that, just seeing you fall apart like that? That was more than enough for me.”

Harry stares at him in surprise before his fingers brush the bulge in Draco’s trousers, he chuckles softly as he shakes his head, “Mhm... Fine are you?” He grips Draco and spins them, Draco’s back against the wall before, overcome with some emotion that he wasn’t quite sure of yet, he falls to his knees, half hard cock still hanging from his open trousers. He looks up at an apparently speechless Draco to find swirling dark mercury fixed on him. His fingers slide up the man’s thighs, undoing his belt and zip, reveling in the soft gasp as he unveils Draco’s length. 

He wasn’t much bigger than him, Harry drops his gaze to study the unfamiliar erection. It was comforting, that Draco wasn’t much different than his own, his inexperience loomed like a slowly darkening horizon in his mind. But, he presses on, the need to please Draco letting him have the courage to wrap his fingers around the pale shaft, He swallows, holding Draco still before looking up once more and licking his lips, a questioning gaze given to the more experienced male.

Draco gazes down at him with nothing but pure awe and hunger in his gaze. He was sure Harry was trying to kill him with the rate his heart pounded against his ribs, but nevertheless, when Harry looked up, looking so innocent Draco could have pounded him into the floor then and there, pale fingers slid into damp and messy locks. A firm grip was taken and Draco nods, speaking softly, reassuringly, “Go on if you want to Harry. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Harry searches his gaze once more before he nods and his gaze drops to the length in front of him. He hesitantly leans forward, tongue swiping across his tip to collect the smear of pre-come there. He tastes the musky liquid, finding that it wasn’t unpleasant, he takes the tip between his lips. He was so focused that he almost missed the ragged gasp from above, the soft moan that came after assuring him that he hadn’t messed up already. He lets his tongue explore, slowly beginning to stroke his hand up and down the silky length. A distant, somewhat separate part of his mind wondered at how soft Draco’s skin was even here.

He hadn’t ever been in either his or Draco’s place before. And he wasn’t entirely sure what to do. So he held his tip in his mouth, his tongue playing along what it could as his hand strokes him. Draco’s fingers stayed curled in his hair, tightening and relaxing in irregular intervals that tugged at the arousal settling in his loins. Harry closes his eyes, wondering what the big deal about oral was even as he feels a calm and sort of reverent feeling. It was Draco he was tasting so that elevated the entire proceeding into near holiness for him, having pined after the male for months. 

Draco finally tugs a bit harder on the dark locks, brilliant emeralds slowly being revealed as Harry opens his eyes and Draco gets lost in them for a moment before speaking softly, “As much as I fucking love being in your mouth, I need to move love.” He studies the male, lips wrapped around his length still and he asks slowly, making sure Harry always knew it was okay to say no, “Can I fuck your mouth? If not, then... We can continue however you like.”

A shiver runs down Harry’s spine at the crude words, but his mind nearly immediately backs away from letting the blonde take control. Not when he didn’t know what would happen. But as soon as the thought crosses his mind, the slender fingers in his hair stroke his head, bringing him back to the present, to the truth of the matter. If he placed himself in Draco’s hands he would be taken care of. Slowly calm replaces the worry and he gives the slightest nod of his head, not wanting to remove Draco from his mouth. He even goes as far to let go of the firm flesh he had been slowly stroking and rest his hands on Draco’s thighs. 

Draco hums, pleased by the actions and he strokes the male’s head once more, “Very good Harry. Relax for me.” The tone of command slipped into his voice at the last, he couldn’t help it. But Harry reacted beautifully to it, mouth opening a bit wider as his whole body seemed to loosen, wide green orbs still staring at him. They didn’t waver, nor did the darkened silver above as pale fingers tighten once more in dark locks, holding him how he wanted as slender, pale hips begin to slide forward into that sweet heat that waited. 

Harry fights to stay still, to keep the panic that he wouldn’t be able to breathe at bay as the thick length in his mouth moved forward, but Draco stopped just before his gag reflex would trigger, pulling back just as slowly. His pace was slow but steady, eyes locked as Harry’s trust that Draco would know how far to go built until his eyes glazes and the inexorable slide of soft skin against his tongue and cheeks became the heartbeat he felt pounding under his skin. He didn’t feel the ache in his jaw nor the panic from before. Only the trust and pleasure that he was pleasing this male who had, in so many ways, impacted his life for the better. 

Suddenly the soft moans from above Harry turned into actual words and it brought him enough out of his trance to understand, but not enough to tense up. The beautifully dark voice above murmured, “I want you to touch yourself. That’s it. Take one hand only.” Harry did as he was told, one hand leaving the muscled thigh in front of him to drift down to his surprisingly hard shaft, and he began stroking it, groaning around Draco in a way that made the male shiver, but not disrupt the slow thrusts. Draco smiled sweetly down at him, “Good boy... Shall I try to go deeper in you? Let my come slip down your beautiful throat?”

Harry gazes up at him, the words that would have caused panic before only igniting a spark of intense need so hot that Harry was sure his body was burning from the inside out. But still he stayed as relaxed as Draco wanted him. He whines around the pale length in his mouth, trying to nod without disrupting him and Draco hums in affirmative, releasing his hair for a moment to stroke him. “Good. Stay relaxed for me, my good boy.” The all but cooed words make his warmth soften, turning from an intense desire to something malleable, to patience. Even then he doesn’t tense, though having expected to feel the length dragging across his tongue push past the back of throat immediate it’s almost a relief when Draco continues how he was for what seems like forever, lulling him back into his trance. 

But almost sneakily, Draco’s hips begin to push farther, just past what he could handle and then was back again. And yet so deeply was Harry attuned to the slide that he simply accepted it, his focus only on the slide of his hand against his own length, the taste of Draco on his tongue, and the most important part, on controlling his gag reflex. He lets his eyes close, the relaxed muscles of his throat slowly being breached. And still the calm that pervaded his system didn’t fade, only left him with a unique and intense flood of pleasure when he found his nose pushed into soft blonde curls and he reflexively swallows around the thick protrusion in his throat, eyes watering. Draco leaves him there, slender fingers stroking his damp locks until one curls around to stroke the bulge from his length buried in his throat. Harry shivers at that touch, Draco cooing praises to him through the haze of pleasure and lust, “Good boy, I’m so proud of you Harry. Taking me all the way in on your first try. I'm going to start moving now sweetie.”

Harry simply closes his eyes again, humming softly as Draco begins moving, no longer pulling all the way out, which Harry couldn’t decide if it was a good thing or not. Slowly he became aware of his climax building in his lower abdomen, and he manages to get a questioning sound between the slow thrusts. Draco grunts, fingers tightening in dark locks before his voice came, still in that low register that made Harry want to do what it required of him, “Do you need to come?”

Dark emeralds are revealed once more as he looks up, searching for that gleam of silver and he realizes that yes, he did want to come, but more importantly, he wanted /Draco/ to. He tries his best to voice a negative, the sound incredibly muffled. Draco’s brow arches and he tilts his head, asking after several moments, “Do you want me to come?”

Harry’s fingers grip the slender thigh he had been allowed to hold onto tightly, a positive sound slipping into the air between them and a low chuckle sounds from above, Draco’s voice following a moment later, “Then I want you to come when I do Harry... When I am bursting down your throat, I want you to come with me.”

Harry gives another affirmative, dark gems staying on swirling mercury above as he waits for his permission, for the wetness trickling down his throat that meant his greatest desires then were filled. It doesn't take long, a murmured warning before his nose is pressed harshly into blonde curls, the thickness in his throat twitching before thick come is being shot into the willing receptacle of his throat, swallowed greedily by massaging muscles even as his own shaft expels his release, needing no other stimulation than his hand and the pleasure of making Draco come. 

Draco pants above him, Harry feeling both of their trembling and after what seems like eons, awareness begins to creep in, bringing a sudden onset of certainty that Harry couldn’t breathe past the protrusion in his throat and he tries to slam his head back, desperate to get the length out of him but Draco’s hands were already there, preventing him from moving as a sharp tone rings out, “Stop!” Harry freezes again, chest heaving as Draco’s fingers slowly stroke him back into a relaxed state and he settles, Draco’s now soft voice rolling through the air, “Go extremely slowly Harry. And we’ll need to stop and get you tea from the kitchens.”

Harry whimpers, causing the length in his throat to twitch and he winces, Draco’s breathy chuckle above only making his cheeks color. He waits until the slender fingers release him before slowly pulling back, the pace in which he’s forced to go making it seem like forever until the half hard shaft was free and Harry feels the soreness in his throat, staring at the pale length in awe before a cleaning spell was murmured and it tucked away. Draco pulls him up and does the same for him, giving the front of his jeans a little pat before slipping an arm around him and saying sternly, “Quiet now. No talking until we’re back at the dorm at least.”

Harry reluctantly nods, letting himself be led out of the secret hideaway and to the kitchens where the elves were more than happy to make him hot tea, with lots of honey, and he drinks it happily on the way back, the haze of post orgasmic glow not wearing off until Draco was pulling Harry to his bunk and casting several charms at the curtains around them to keep whatever they discussed private and not disturbed. 

Harry says nothing for a long while, simply sipping the tea like Draco had told him and watching the blonde intently. Finally Draco turns to him with a raised brow, a small smirk on his face, “I take it you enjoyed yourself then?”

Harry flushes once more and slowly lowers the tea to his crossed legs, letting his arms rest on his thigh. He speaks lowly, his voice a bit raspy before he nods, “I... I did. But, what /was/ that? I have never heard you speak like that and I’ve never had that, er...” He trails off, uncertainty and shame coloring his expression. 

Draco smiles tightly and reaches out to grasp Harry’s wrist, squeezing gently, “Hey, don’t be ashamed Harry. Wanting.... Or reacting to my Dom voice isn’t something to be ashamed of. It makes me incredibly happy that you reacted like that.”

Wide and slightly alarmed emeralds meet silver pools and he swallows, completely ignoring what Draco called the voice he instead focuses on the matter, “It... It makes you happy that I-I just obeyed? Just like that?” Draco nods, studying the male and waiting for what would come next. Either Harry would accept it, reject it, or draw it out until one or the other would occur. Harry takes a deep breath, his thoughts roaming from the memory of how amazing it felt just to let go, to let someone else be in charge of his actions, to have more control than to listen and obey. But another part of him hated the idea, well, no that wasn’t it. He had been puppeteered by others in his life, his aunt and uncle, treating him like their own personal maid, and then in Hogwarts, used as a spear ready to die for the very people who controlled him. But this? This didn’t bring out the same anger that had, only shame that having finally found a bit of freedom, he was giving it away. But Draco? Draco would never harm him, hadn’t he already accepted that? When he had placed his trust in the male earlier. Draco had taken care of him, leaving him deeply satisfied and peaceful. Slowly the shame fades and he nods slowly, “Then I can explore this more?”

Draco’s smile was instant and bright, and he carefully pulls Harry against him, one arm wrapping around the shorter male, “Good. I’d very much like to explore the kinks hiding in that brain of yours. Now drink up. The others will be coming up to bed soon.”

Harry snuggles against his side and brings the cup to his lips, a small smile forming, “Can’t be sounding freshly throat fucked around them can I?”

Draco starts and stares down at Harry in shock before his eyes darken and he says, “Don’t get me wrong. I’d love for them to see any and all marks... Any and all ways I affect you, but I know that you don’t like it. That it embarrasses you. To lay a claim like that? And have them know what the cause was? I'd be the smuggest man around.”

Harry blushes and looks down at his tea, “Dean and Seamus would be the only ones to connect the dots I think. But if you-you really would like it, I’ll stop drinking.”

Draco contemplates this for several moments before shaking his head slowly, as appealing as the idea was, he would rather Harry be Harry, “Drink up, love. I need that beautiful rasp gone as soon as possible, and your normal voice back so I can enjoy it properly.”

Harry chuckles and reaches up to kiss a pale cheek, murmuring a soft thank you before finishing and heading to his bed after a lengthy good night kiss that the others walked in on, receiving many hoots. But Harry just shook his head while Draco smirked and climbed into his own, smiling as he fell asleep. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Two days later, Harry and Draco bottled the Veritaserum. Draco’s hands were steady, despite the shakey look in his eyes. Harry tilts his head, watching him before murmuring, “Should we test it? Just to be sure?”

Draco tries for his signature smirk, falling just a bit short as the set around his mouth betrayed the strain to anyone who knew him, “What? Doubting me now Potter?”

Harry rolls his eyes and reaches up to flick the pale nose gently, “Draco... “

Draco sighs and holds up what they weren’t using on his father the small vial suddenly looking like more than enough. He frowns, “Only a sip. Don’t want it to last too long.” He unscrews the cap and takes a sip, frowning and gesturing to Harry. 

Harry blinks and blurts out, “When did you first think you liked me?”

Draco opens his mouth, silver eyes cautious before he says reluctantly, “Fifth year is when I realized I did. On the Inquisitorial Squad, trying to bust your group and everything. I remember hating Umbridge but when I saw what she was doing to you all, the quill, I remember being disgusted. It... It made me realize I didn’t like violence. And you? Walking around... I didn’t know anything about what they were planning. But I knew something big was going down and then they began bragging, like taking Sirius was some big victory and I only wanted to make your pain go away when I saw you in the hallways.”

Harry stares, the rambling sort of cute but also a product of his potion he knew. He reaches out and strokes one cheek gently, “I am sorry Draco. I didn’t mean to dredge up those memories.” Harry ignores the feelings about Sirius, used to the sadness they caused. 

Draco swallows and turns into the touch, closing his eyes and waiting several silent moments before he opens his mouth and murmurs, “I have purple hair.”

Harry blinks and bursts out laughing, the image and suddenness making him fall back onto his calves with a smirk, “I could make it happen.”

Draco rolls his eyes, “I was checking to make sure I could lie you idiot.”

Harry smirks and stands, holding a hand out to the thinner male, “I’d say it works. And you are good. Let’s go do this.”

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Walking into the Ministry was a surreal experience for Harry. Draco, on the other end of the spectrum, was paler than normal, his normal haughty expression hiding the tight line of his lips. Harry shifts closer, their robes hiding his hand finding Draco’s. Slender fingers squeeze tanned ones in thanks and reassurance. 

Harry lets a quick smile flash before they meet Kingsley. The darker male looked at both of them before nodding once, no greeting given before he began leading them to the elevator. Once they were on their way, then he speaks, softly and ponderous as usual, “The Death Eaters have been moved here. Some were informed of why, the ones likely to help. But others... We left for you to decide how to handle.”

Harry and Draco both nodded, aware that these men had probably been tortured for answers, spelled, and cast aside. Harry brushes his fingers across the Veritaserum. It was only for one in particular. They look down the long hallway when the doors opened and Kingsley strides away, murmuring, “If you had exited that elevator with anyone but me, you would have found polite guards to turn you away, increasingly less polite if you didn’t listen.”

Both boys nod again and Kingsley leads them through a door that required several minutes pause to de-spell. He leads them down a long white hallway, seemingly glass cells lining them. Ten of them were filled. Harry stops by the first, releasing Draco’s hand and watching Theo Knott’s father beyond the glass. The sallow man looked half starved and haunted. Harry swallows and steps into the cell, prepared by Draco’s account of the man and the research he had done on his own. 

One by one, by use of threats, bribes, and some mix of honesty Harry extracted the knowns about the Mark. He confers quietly with Draco after each, comparing what was said and finally when the last one’s dirty blonde hair became visible as he steps to the glass, Harry murmurs, “We can do this.”

Lucius Malfoy looks up as Harry enters. His mouth twists into a snarl, familiar yet not silver eyes burning with hate. The once proud man spits, “Potter.”

Harry slips on the mask he had to perfect and gives the man an easy smirk stolen from his favorite blonde, “Malfoy. Come now. No need for such animosity. After all, I did manage to spare your wife and son the same fate as yours, a bit of gratitude wouldn’t be amiss.”

Lucius’ fists clench and the man straightens. His voice was just as frosty as his gaze, and he pins the darker male who sits across from him with a dark look, “Explain why the hell you are here. I thought the ministry was done with me.”

Harry reaches into his robes and drops the mask, his gaze frank as he sets the two vials of Veritaserum on the table, “They may be. But my own interests lie elsewhere. These are Veritaserum. Brewed by your son, so don’t think that you’ll be able to bluff them.”

Lucius’s eyes narrow and he stares at the boy, his derision clear even as he hisses, “Draco would never help you.”

Harry laughs, head falling back before he gazes amusedly at Lucius, enjoying the look of shock, “Tsk tsk, Lucius. Have you been avoiding the papers? Draco and I are dating. He would help with whatever I asked.”

Lucius pales further, further shock blooming before his mind catches up and a simple calculating look comes over his face, cold hearted villain discerning how this could possibly help him. Finally he says, “Even if that were true, what could be so important that Draco would betray family?”

Harry leans forward, serious, “The removal of the Dark Mark.”

Lucius recoils, unMarked hand covering the mark seen through tatty robes. He stares at Harry for a long time in a silence Harry allows before his gaze darts to the vials, “I want to hear from Draco. I want him to tell me you are not bluffing.”

Harry shakes his head, his gaze not even straying to the seemingly solid wall Draco waited behind. He points to one vial, “Not possible. However, one of these vials is for me. I assure you it is the real vial. In exchange for helping me, you get to ask me whatever you desire.”

Lucius’s eyes light with curiosity and then slyness. “I assume I’ll be able to ask a question to assure me of your veracity?”

Instead of answering, Harry uncorks his own vial of Veritaserum and takes a sip, “Ask me whatever you please.”

Lucius regards him a moment, silver eyes sly, “When you were in my home, who was the one who warned us not to call the Dark Lord?”

Harry raises a brow, “Bellatrix. Come now, I expected something else. You only have a few more seconds.”

Lucius’s lips tighten and he instead says, “After the unpleasantness in your second year, I said something to you, and you replied. Dumbledore was the only other one in the room. What were they?”

Harry smirks, “You said, “Let’s hope Mr. Potter will always be around to save the day.” And I said, “Don’t worry. I will be.” Anything else Lucius?”

Lucius’s lips twist into a mostly pleasant smile, “No.” He reaches out to take the vial, uncorking it and downing it. “Ask me what you need to Potter. I will help in your likely pointless quest.” He inclines his head, hate hidden behind a signature Malfoy expression of haughtiness, “I expect to be included if this comes to fruition.”

Harry takes his own vial and downs it, “Depends on how helpful you are. Now let’s begin with what you know about the Mark itself. And if anyone would know more than you.”

Lucius takes a deep breath, this would have definitely earned him a place on the hit list had the Dark Lord been alive, but he was no more. And Lucius was tired, so he opened his mouth and began to speak, long held knowledge spilling from his lips as Harry jotted it all down, the muggle recording device in his pocket taking in everything that was said, even as Draco did outside. A plethora of knowledge spilled from the older male’s mouth, having been one of the inner circle before, he was a fount of knowledge, and Harry knew it would take ages to sort through this. Harry wasn’t dumb, but most of this went over his head. He had a feeling he was going to be more familiar with the Dark Arts than he ever wanted to be by the time he was finished. 

Once Lucius has finally fallen silent, it was Harry’s turn, the pair taking turns speaking while Lucius asked questions about Draco, Narcissa, Hogwarts, the other Death Eaters, and even some things that seemed to have no relevance at all. Finally Harry held up a hand, “Would you like to see Narcissa and Draco?”

Lucius’ eyes gleamed and slowly he nodded, saying stiffly, “If that is permitted.”

Harry stands and nods, walking to the glass and walking out, his notes tucked firmly in his pockets and the pockets sealed, spelled against magic. When he exited the glass, he found Narcissa and Draco who both smiled at him, Narcissa with even more warmth than her son. Harry smiles and takes her hand, bending to kiss the back of it with a respectful smile before the woman patted his cheek. “Thank you Mr. Potter.”

Harry assured her it was no problem, he had had her fetched as the interview was winding down, having both, expected the outcome, but also wanted her there in case Lucius needed more incentive. Draco squeezes Harry’s hand before going in, Harry and Kingsley still standing outside. 

Kingsley speaks after several moments, “Do you think that helped?”

Harry’s emerald gaze was locked on the youngest blonde through the glass and Harry says softly, “I think it has, in more ways than one. We need the Malfoys and others like them. I just hope Draco can shoulder enough to change the world’s view right now.”

Kingsley studies the worn male in front of him, liking the way his determination filled him and the ponderous tones murmur out, “With you helping him? I doubt he will fail. I doubt either of you will fail actually. You’re both powerful wizards... And with the joining of forces, I think the world should be wary. You could be an engine for true change.”

Harry had nothing to say to that, finding himself instead simply nodding and wishing he was back at Hogwarts to start sifting through information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided on an update schedule. Look for new chapters on Tuesdays


End file.
